


Best Reaction Possible:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Risky Business: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Children, Coming Out, Confessions, Consensual, Daughters, Family, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Outing, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve & Dannys tells Grace about their new relationship, Is she okay with it?, Are they happy?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: Sorry, It's kind of a short one, & it's part of my two series, Read my other one, & enjoy it!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Reaction Possible:

*Summary: Steve & Dannys tells Grace about their new relationship, Is she okay with it?, Are they happy?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: Sorry, It's kind of a short one, & it's part of my two series, Read my other one, & enjoy it!!!*

 

It was a nice day in Hawaii, Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams were on their way to his ex's house, so they can pick up his little girl, Grace, who is the heart, & happiness of them. So, They contemplating telling her that they are together, But Rachel made their choice easy for them.

 

She told them that they should be honest with her, & it would benefit her & them, Not to treat her like a little child, but a young woman before them, "Fuck, I am so nervous", The Blond Detective revealed to his lover, Steve took his hand & kissed the back of it, He said with a small smile, that he hopes that it would help, "Everything will be fine, Baby, You will see", & they continued the rest of their ride in silence.

 

When they got to the Edwards Residence, They took a deep breath, & got out of the camaro, & headed up the front steps, Rachel let them in with a smile, & something to drink, & told them that she will be down in a second, She comforted them, about they are about to do. She wished them luck, as they all left for their afternoon of fun.

 

They got to the park, & immediately unpacked everything that they needed for a picnic, & they were tossing the football around, & enjoying the sunshine, & being in the fresh air, Steve showed them some moves, that he learned, when he was on his football team in highschool, Danny & the little girl were very impressed, & Grace asked shyly, if he could show her some of those moves, Danny smiled at his lover, & the Seal smiled back, cause the little girl was loving them, & spending time with them.

 

They took a break & had their lunch, as they were eating, Danny said to his little daughter, "Monkey, Me & Uncle Steve have something to tell you, We got closer, & We...we", He suddenly got the courage, & said, "We are dating, & we are boyfriends, Monkey, What do you think about that ?", She tackled them both to the ground, "I take it that you are happy ?", The Navy Seal asked with a chuckle, Grace nodded, & said this to them.

 

"Yeah, I got a papa, Cause Stan is that now, cause he took a bullet for me, & I got my Danno, Now, I have a daddy", It brought tears to the two men's eyes, & they quickly composed themselves, "I love you, Guys", The Five-O Commander & his lover said in unison, "Love you more, Monkey", They finished up their lunch, & continued their afternoon of fun, It was the best reaction to them coming out, & they will replay it in their minds forever, & in the future.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
